When Times Collide
by ANDREAandMICHELLE
Summary: You’ve seen Hermione to go the past, now you’ll see the Marauders plus one go to the present. As past and present collide, see what trouble lies ahead. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: You've seen Hermione to go the past, now you'll see the Marauders plus one go to the present. As past and present collide, see what trouble lies ahead.  
  
A/N: WOO we're playing round-robin. This is Michelle, and Andrea will be doing the next chapter. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope you have just as much fun reading it. Most of it is conversation, but there will be small parts of none-conversation. Please review as soon as your done reading it!!  
  
James: shh! You're going to get us caught!  
  
Peter: OW! Stop stepping on my feet!  
  
Sirius: I'd stop stepping on your feet if you stop hogging the cloak! Half my legs are showing!  
  
Remus: you guys! Shut the hell up! We may not be seen, but we can be heard!  
  
James: Okay okay okay! We're near the kitchens, who's turn is it to tickle the pear?  
  
Peter AND Sirius: Mine!  
  
James: Geez, okay well there's only one way to settle this... do it.  
  
Peter AND Sirius: ugh, okay... rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!  
  
Sirius: HAH! Rock beats paper!  
  
Peter: Does not! Paper covers rock!  
  
Sirius: Not uh! THIS rock is a paper weight!  
  
Peter: Is not!  
  
Remus Merlin guys!! James, just tickle the damn pear!  
  
James: WOO-HOO!  
  
James tickles the pear, it giggles and the portrait opens. The crowd of boys climb in and close the picture-door. They take the cloak off.  
  
Remus: * gasps for air * damn I thought I would die of suffocation in there.  
  
Sirius: well maybe if SOME people would wear SOCKS with their shoes, their FEET wouldn't SMELL so bad!  
  
Sirius looks accusingly at James, with a 'just-kidding-with-ya' smile  
  
James: Well maybe if SOME people would stop TAKING my socks, I'd wear some!  
  
James smiles back at Sirius when four house elves skid to a hault in front of The Marauders.  
  
Ibber (pronounced eye-burr) : Sirs, how may I help you?  
  
Remus: Hey Ibber! I'd like some... chocolate cake please.  
  
Ibber: Yes sir, right away sir!  
  
Ibber ran off to find some chocolate cake for Remus.  
  
Dippy: And what would you like sirs?  
  
James: Hey Dippy! How are ya'? Uhm... I'd like some... cookies please.  
  
Dippy: Yes of course Mister Potter sir!  
  
Dippy half skips, half runs away to find some cookies for James.  
  
Yipraw: Mr. black sir, what would you like sir?  
  
Sirius: Call me Sirius, and I think I'm in the mood for a HUGE scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream please. And maybe some marshmallows.  
  
Yipraw: Nice choice sir! I'll be back with your food sir!  
  
Yipraw turns to get Sirius his food, but instead he trips over absolutely nothing and falls flat on his face. He whimpers, and Sirius gives him a warm smile, reaching down to pick him up.  
  
Yipraw: I'm so sorry, sir. Please forgive Yipraw sir.  
  
Sirius: You didn't do anything wrong, Yipraw. Don't apologize, you tripped, nothing wrong with that. Peter does it all the time!  
  
Peter: Hey!  
  
Sirius: [laughs] Well it's true! And you know I'm just playing anyway.  
  
Yipraw: Mister Black is a kind man. Thank you sir, thank you.  
  
Yipraw hurries off as Sirius gave the rest of the Marauders a confused look.  
  
Rebma: And you sir?  
  
Peter: All of the above please.  
  
Rebma smiles happily and runs off, just as Ibber and Dippy come back. Ibber hands Remus his chocolate cake, and Dippy hands James his cookies.  
  
Remus: Thanks Ibber! Want some?  
  
Before Ibber can answer, Remus cuts off a piece of the cake with his fork, and shoved it in Ibber's mouth.  
  
Ibber: Tank-oo-mssturr-reemus-ssir.  
  
He said through a mouthful of chocolate cake. All of the Marauders laughed and James held a cookie out to Dippy.  
  
Dippy: No thank you, James Potter, sir. Dippy is not hungry sir.  
  
James: Well, suit yourself.  
  
Then Yipraw and Rebma came back with large plates covered in food.  
  
Yipraw and Rebma: Here you go sirs, enjoy!  
  
Yipraw and Rebma give the plates to the correct people and smile a grateful smile.  
  
Marauders: Thanks! See ya later!  
  
All four Marauders covered themselves with the cloak and held their plates of food. The portrait opened and they stepped out.  
  
***OOF!!!***  
  
James: Ouch! Aww man! Now my cookies are all over the floor! And WHO'S ON TOP OF ME?!  
  
Sirius: Peter! Please get off of my legs!  
  
Peter: I can't! Someone's on my head!  
  
Remus: Well James is on my chest!  
  
James: Well someone's on me!  
  
Sirius: Well you're on top!  
  
Voice: No, actually **I** am  
  
James: Snivellus? Oh DAMN you're heavy! GET OFF!  
  
Snape rolls off James, who rolls off Remus, who rolls off Peter, who rolls off Sirius.  
  
Snape: what are YOU guys doing out so late?  
  
Snape looks at the Marauders who are covered in desserts.  
  
Snape: HM! Never mind, I think I know!  
  
Sirius: Well what are YOU doing out so late?  
  
Snape: None of your DAMN business BLACK! DAMMIT! YOU BROKE MY TIME TURNER YOU DOLTS!  
  
James: Well YOU'RE the one who ran into US!  
  
Sirius: [being ignored] Why is it daytime?  
  
Remus: Well let's just go back to our dorms, and none of us will tell on the other.  
  
Sirius: [still being ignored] Hey guys, why is it daytime?  
  
James: C'mon, let's just get back to our dorms.  
  
Snape: [underbreath] stupid gits, getting desserts all over my new duckie pajamas.  
  
Snape walks away towards the Slytherin Common room, while the Marauders brush themselves off and head towards the Gryffindor Common room, without the cloak on. Soon they arrive in front of the fat lady, and there is a plump boy with brown hair and a confused look on his face. He turned around and faced the four boys.  
  
Neville: Oi, 'Arry! Do you remember the password?  
  
All four Marauders looked around, trying to find this 'Harry' person.  
  
Neville: 'Arry, you, black hair, glasses, scar. Hey wait a seconds... where's your scar?  
  
James: Who in bloody hell are you talking about?  
  
[Background voices] Girl: ...and start on our potions essay.  
  
Boy #1 : Hermione, why do you always push us to do our homework the MOMENT it's assigned? We have TWO weeks until it's due!  
  
Boy #2 : She's just worried that we won't finish it, Ron.  
  
The trio finished up the stairs and found themselves facing Neville and four other boys.  
  
Neville: 'Arry? Ron, Hermione? Who is this? do you have a twin, 'Arry?  
  
Harry: No, Neville, I don't. Wait a second...  
  
Ron: What in bloody hell?!  
  
Marauders: Who are you?  
  
Remus pointed at Ron, Peter pointed at Neville, Sirius pointed at Hermione, and James pointed at Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape rounded the corner to the Slytherin common room. He reached the portait of a snake wrapped around a tree trunk.  
  
Snape: Purebloods only.  
  
He stated the 'password'. The portrait didn't move.  
  
Snape: Purebloods only!  
  
He repeated, but instead of the portrait moving, he heard people nearing him. He turned around and faced three boys. One skinny, bleach blonde with cold gray-blue eyes, and two large boys with dark hair and stuff mouths.  
  
Draco: Who are you?  
  
Snape: Who are YOU?  
  
Draco: Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Snape: Snape, Severus Snape.  
  
It finally clicked.  
  
Snape: Oi, Merlin's beard! What year is it?  
  
Draco: 2003  
  
It finally clicked.  
  
Draco: Oi, Merlin's beard! We have to get to Dumbledore!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: When I was writing this chapter, it was before lunch, could you tell I was hungry? And I'm not too good at naming house elves, so please forgive me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: You've seen Hermione to go the past, now you'll see the Marauders plus one go to the present. As past and present collide, see what trouble lies ahead.  
  
A/N: Okay, so now it's my turn, Andrea! WOO so excited! Okay so here's chapter2! HAVE FUN READING! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*EARLIER IN THE STORY*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Marauders: Who are you?  
  
Remus pointed at Ron, Peter pointed at Neville, Sirius pointed at Hermione, and James pointed at Harry.  
  
Draco: Oi, Merlin's beard! We have to get to Dumbledore!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 2-NO ONE'S POV--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James: Well?! Out with it! Who are you people?  
  
Harry, not realizing who he was talking to, replied.  
  
Harry: I'm Harry, this is [points at Ron] Ron, and she's [points at Hermione] Hermione. And you've already met Neville.  
  
Hermione was the first to realize who these strangers were.  
  
Hermione: OH MY GOD!  
  
Harry: What? What's wrong?  
  
Hermione: Don't you realize who they are?  
  
Ron: I think she got bonked on the head  
  
Hermione: No you dolts! Harry, look him [points at James] very closely and tell me who that is.  
  
Harry looks at James. It finally clicked.  
  
Harry: OH MY GOD! DAD!  
  
James: Dad? I don't even know who you are! I don't even have a kid! I'm only 16!  
  
Harry: Yes you do! Me....  
  
James: I think you went coo-coo for cocoa puffs [looks at Harry with a confused face]  
  
Harry: No really. You and Mum... is she here with you?  
  
Harry looks around, and no one else is there.  
  
James: Who?  
  
Harry: Lily... my mum.  
  
Ron: You guys! You're telling them the future! Stop! Stop telling them!!  
  
Hermione: The past Dumbledore will erase they're memory anyway, Ron!  
  
Ron: [blushes] Oh, right...  
  
James: Lily? Lily Evans? She ignores me, she hates my guts. But I'd love to marry her.  
  
James looks at the ceiling with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Harry: You do! And you have me! Then Lord Vol—  
  
Harry stops talking and looks at Hermione.  
  
Harry: C'mon, let's get them to Dumbledore and find out what to do.  
  
Hermione: Alright, c'mon everyone. Let's go. Neville, you too.  
  
Neville: I'm BLOODY confused.  
  
Hermione: Just c'mon, I'll explain on the way!  
  
The eight 6th years head towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---MEANWHILE---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Draco and Snape stared in shock. Crabbe and Goyle were still busy eating chocolate chips muffins, oblivious to their young potions professor standing in front of them. Draco glanced at his companions, rolled his eyes, and muttered 'Dumbasses'  
  
Draco: Crabbe! Goyle!  
  
Crabbe and Goyle: Yes?  
  
Draco: Wait here! Don't move! I'll be back...  
  
Crabbe and Goyle: Yes sir.  
  
Draco turned towards Snape and started to walk towards Dumbledore's office. They left Crabbe and Goyle and the portait. After minutes of silence and swift walking, they finally reached the gargoyle when they heard footsteps from a near by corridor. From around a the corner of the corridor, a pale man with greasy black hair and cold black eyes stopped dead in his tracks right in front of Draco Malfoy and [the younger] Severus Snape.  
  
{{{The Snape from the past will be referred to as Snape, but when he's talking he'll be referred to as L. Snape. The old Snape will be known as Professor Snape, but when he's talking he'll be known as P. Snape. Just to reduce any further confusion. Get it? Got it? Doubt it! Okay, so BACK TO THE STORY}}}  
  
L. Snape: Who are you?  
  
P. Snape: You. I was so small minded.  
  
L. Snape: So what do I grow up to be?  
  
P. Snape: A potions professor.  
  
L. Snape: That sucks. I wanted to be---  
  
P. Snape: A defense against the dark arts professor, I know.  
  
He said, interrupting him and rolling his eyes.  
  
L. Snape: Yeah, how'd you know that? Oh yeah, you have my memories...  
  
Just then, The Marauders, the Golden Trio and Neville walked around a different corridor.  
  
L. & P. Snape: Potter!  
  
P. Snape: I should have known you were up to something.  
  
James: Do I know you?  
  
P. Snape: Not YOU, Potter. The OTHER Potter. What did you do?  
  
Harry: Nothing, Professor. I swear!  
  
P. Snape: Save it, Potter. Let's see what Dumbledore has to say about this.  
  
Harry: Professor, it's not my fault!  
  
P. Snape: Not---  
  
Dumbledore: Severus, Harry is telling the truth.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
END OF CHAPTER2! WOO! I hope you liked it. 'Til chapter 4, SEE YA! OH YEAH AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO MICHELLE FOR TYPING IT UP! WITHOUT HER IT WOULDN'T BE UPDATED! ~~~NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IT REVIEW!!!!~~~  
  
*(*)*(*)DISCLAIMER(*)*(*)* ---- We do not own Harry Potter, or the characters. We don't even own Cocoa puffs! Well we don't own the cereal, but we do own the cereal, like it's in the cabinets and all... yummy! 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: You've seen Hermione to go the past, now you'll see the Marauders plus one go to the present. As past and present collide, see what trouble lies ahead.  
  
A/N: HI!! It's me, Michelle, again! This chapter won't be very interesting, but it must be done... Andrea gets all the FUN chapters, NO FAIR! HEHEHEH ok so READ AND REVIEW! Review Replies next chapter, along with disclaimer! GO READ!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /EARLIER IN THE STORY\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Dumbledore: Severus, Harry is telling the truth.  
  
********************************************************CHAPTER 3---NO ONE'S POV*************************************************************  
  
P. Snape: Albus... certainly you can see that Potter [motions towards James and Harry, both boys look at each other then back at P. Snape and Dumbledore] has done this.  
  
Dumbledore: I think we should all step into my office and everything will be explained.[ turns toward the gargoyle] M& M's [looks towards the crowd behind him] Muggle candy. Chocolate covered in chocolate shells... melts in your mouth, not in your hands.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling and stepped into the now open entrance towards his office. Soon the entire group of 12 were in his office. Chairs were conjured and everyone was seated.  
  
Dumbledore: Okay, to begin... James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and YOUNG Severus, you have transported into the future. How, I am not quite sure... but I do have a theory. I think that while Severus was going to use his time turner, these four [points at The Marauders] accidentally ran into him, and one of them hit the time turner with their wand. Does any of this seem familiar?  
  
{{The Marauders are James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus in case ya didn't know}}  
  
Dumbledore: Then the time turner broke? [L. Snape nods his head] Well, do you have the registration number memorized?  
  
L. Snape: Yes, professor, it's 21403165.  
  
Dumbledore: Okay well, I'll look up the time turner registration number, and since you can only get to the correct era with the SAME time turner, I'll have to try to get it so you can go back. That'll take time, and lots of it, because The Ministry of Magic has tight security. You'll have to stay here.  
  
L. and P. Snape groan. Dumbledore laughed at this and continued.  
  
Dumbledore: You'll have to change your names. You can choose your first name, but I'll have to decide on your last name. Remus Lupin, do you know what you would like your name to be?  
  
Remus: Uhh... Blake?  
  
Dumbledore: Blake Williams, very nice. Severus Snape?  
  
L. Snape: I don't care, Professor.  
  
Dumbledore: Okay, you shall beee.... Jesse Thompson.  
  
L. Snape's [now 'Jesse'] nostrils flared in anger but he nodded.  
  
Dumbledore: Sirius Black?  
  
Sirius: How about Christopher? People could call me Chris!  
  
Sirius [Chris] was very excited about his name, he had loved the name Chris since he could remember.  
  
Dumbldore: Christopher White. Okay, James Potter?  
  
James: ANDREW!  
  
James [Andrew] was also excited about his name, he often wished his name wasn't James, but rather Andrew.  
  
Dumbledore: Andrew Sullivan. Excellent choice. Aaand last but not least, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Peter: Hmm... Harley?  
  
Dumbledore: Harley Scrabble, Okay, well. I will inform all the teachers of our * ahem * guests. You may go now. And I will conjure another dorm room for you four [points at the Marauders] and a new bed for you [points at Jesse {L. Snape}]. You can share with Mr. Malfoy and his roommates. [to all] Please, remember your new names! [everyone heads towards exit of the office] Oh and Jesse [L. Snape]... [Jesse turns back to face Dumbledore] Nice P.J.'s.  
  
Draco and Jesse [L. Snape] walked towards the Slytherin common room while Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Andrew [James], Blake [Remus], Chris [Sirius], and Harley [Peter] went to the Gryffindor common room. After a long silent walk to the portrait of the fat lady Hermione muttered the password (Qudditch through the Ages), the portait opened and they stepped into the common room. It was empty, besides two second year girls who were heading towards the girls' dormitories. Classes had just ended, so most of the students were in the library doing homework. The crowd of eight sat down at a table, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville pulled out their homework. Quills, parchment, books and ink bottles were spread across the table.  
  
After about two and a half minutes of silent work, and many confused glances between the Marauders [[still known as the Marauders, but names have been changed], Harry shut his book with a loud bang. Everyone jumped, and surprised looks were spread on their faces. Harry put his face in his hands, rubbed his eyes, and removed his hands. he looked at the other 6th years with a vacant expression, then replaced it by a look of concern and fright.  
  
Harry: THAT WAS DISTURBING!!  
  
Blake [Remus]: WHAT WAS WITH THOSE P.J.'s?!??!?  
  
Chris [Sirius]: Rubber duckie, you're the one...  
  
He mocked Jesse's [Snape's] voice and started to sing the rubber duckie song. Soon all eight of them were mocking him and breaking into a laugh.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
YAY!!! END OF MY CHAPTER!! Hope you liked it! I told you it wouldn't be much fun, just naming and stuff like that, sorry! REVIEW PLEASE!! Andrea's turn next, and we decided that we would write a chapter everyday, make them short, but update every day or every other day... REVIEW REPLIES NEXT CHAPTER!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Big scoop of [place flavor here] ice cream!!! WOO!!! Oh yeah, and for about three chapters [maybe two] we'll be placing the original names with the new names of the characters that had to change theirs just so people can remember, LOL!  
  
DISCLAIMER::::: I don't own the characters... neither of us do. We re-named them though, so if that's really your name.. then you have a WEIRD name lol just kidding! Anyhoo, don't sue... because we don't have much anyway... the most you could get from me was like 60 bucks, and Andrea only has 60 cents.. HAHAHA just kidding Andrea!! Okay, so we only own the plot... HOW FUN * rolls eyes * * notices reader * uh... * smiles innocently * 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: You've seen Hermione to go the past, now you'll see the Marauders plus one go to the present. As past and present collide, see what trouble lies ahead.  
  
A/N: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S ANDREA!! WOO HOO, lol! This is going to be a REALLY short chapter, but get used to it because so will all the future ones lol! Disclaimer at end of chapter, have fun reading, and LEAVE SOME COMMENTS! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IT REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOR FOREVER! Flames are excepted, but they will be used to burn my school down. SO GO READ!  
  
Peter Pettigrew—Harley Scrabble  
  
Sirius Black—Christopher White  
  
James Potter—Andrew Sullivan  
  
Remus Lupin—Blake Williams  
  
Severus Snape—Jesse Thompson  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////CHAPTER FOUR---no one's POV\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
It was getting late, and it was time four dinner.  
  
Harry: Let's go!  
  
Andrew [James]: Where?  
  
Harry: It's time for dinner.  
  
Harley [Peter]: Do they still serve the best food around here?  
  
Ron: YOU BET!  
  
Harley [Peter]: Then what are we waiting for?  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]LATER THAT NIGHT---The Great Hall[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Dumbledore: Good evening everybody, I have an announcement to make. There are five new exchange students. I expect you to treat them with the utmost respect and show them a good time. They have been presorted into houses. It goes as the following: Blake Williams, Christopher White, Andrew Sullilvan, and Harley Scrabble will be in Gryffindor, and Jesse Thompson will be in slytherin. That is all, you may now feast.  
  
All the dishes were filled with food with a lift of Dumbledore's arms. Fred and George Weasley walk up to the Marauders who were sitting by the Golden Trio plus Neville.  
  
Fred: 'ello. I'm Fred, and this is George [points to his brother standing next to him.] if you need anything just ask.  
  
Chris [Sirius]: uh... Thanks? I think...  
  
Fred and George walk away and take a seat next to their friend Lee Jordan, probably planning their next trick. Ginny walks up to the Gryffindor Table, right behind Andrew [James].  
  
Ginny: Hi, I'm Ginny. [blushes]  
  
Andrew [James]: Hi, I'm ja- I mean Andrew. It's very nice to meet you.  
  
Ginny: The pleasure is all mine.  
  
Andrew [James]: No. Believe me, the pleasure is ALL mine.  
  
Andrew [James] and Ginny both smile and blush. Ginny takes a seat next to Hermione, but keeps eye contact with Andrew [James]. Harry decides to interrupt their little 'Kodak Moment'.  
  
Harry: So... Andrew, what's up between you and Lily?  
  
Andrew [James]:[snaps out of trance on Ginny] Nothing, what are you talking about?  
  
Harry: You know... Lily. Back at your OLD school!  
  
Andrew [James]: Nothing. Lily hates me, and I don't find her as interesting as other people in the vicinity.  
  
Andrew [James] goes back to staring at Ginny.  
  
Blake [Remus]: So, Hermione, what is it we are learning about?  
  
Hermione: [blushing] Uhmm... in Transfiguration we're learning how to transform a cat into statues, and in Potions we're learning how to brew a potion to stop fungus... and in Charms we're learning how to make a troll lose it's memory... and in Defence Against the Dark Arts we're learning how to give someone a sneeze attack.  
  
Blake [Remus]: That's cool [he couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They were so brown and sparkly]  
  
Harley [Peter]: [stuffing his face] Its's sooo good... mMmMm....  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Jesse [L. Snape]: So what do you do for fun around here?  
  
Draco: We beat on Potter and his gang  
  
Jesse [L. Snape]: Are you any good?  
  
Draco: Yes.  
  
Crabbe: What are you talking-  
  
Draco: Was I talking to you, Crabbe? [Stares at Crabbe with daggers in his eyes {{{okay so not actual daggers, but you know the look..}}}  
  
Jesse [L. Snape]: I see, well I guess I'll have to change that...  
  
Draco: Listen "Jesse" I'm in charge around here, so either you listen to me or you join Potter!  
  
Jesse [L. Snape]: We'll see Draco, we'll see.  
  
(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_ (_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_LATER THAT NIGHT (again) BOY'S DORMS(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_) _(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_  
  
{{{{A/N: Okay, you should know who is who now... Blake=Remus, L. Snape=Jesse, Chris=Sirius, Andrew=James, and Harley=Peter}}}}  
  
Andrew: Ugh, did you see Ginny, Sirius? She's so hott, I'm going to ask her out.  
  
Blake: Don't use our real names, "ANDREW" anyone could be listening.  
  
Chris: Forget Ginny! Did you see that hott Ravenclaw girl?  
  
Harley: How could you even notice them when there was so mch FOOD in front of you?  
  
Andrew: How could you think about food when there were hott babes sitting by us?  
  
Blake: You guys need to calm down. Don't forget we don't belong here. We belong in the past.  
  
Andrew: so? I atleast want to have some fun while I'm here. And you KNOW you like that Hermione girl. She's cute, ya' know. You should ask her out!  
  
Chris: yeah, why should we change our ways?  
  
Blake: Because, we could mess up the future!  
  
Andrew: No we won't!  
  
Blake: Yes, you could!  
  
Chris: fine! We'll behave! Are you happy now?  
  
Blake: Yes. But remember, anything we do, know that it could effect the entire world as we know it.  
  
Andrew: No we wouldn't. it's not like we're important... like we make a difference.  
  
Chris: True. It's not like we're important... Heyy [Finally getting what he agreed to] wait a minute...  
  
Blake: You never know...  
  
How very wrong Andrew and Chris were. How very wrong...  
  
(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_ (_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_UP IN HARRY'S DORM- ROOM(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_ (_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_  
  
Harry: Did you see the way my dad "ANDREW" was staring at Ginny? The nerve of him!  
  
Ron: Forget your Dad! Did you see the way Blake was drooling over Hermione?! I wanted to bash him on the head with one of her MANY books!  
  
Harry: it doesn't matter, they will be gone soon anyway...  
  
Ron: Yeah, that's true.  
  
(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_ (_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_IN THE GIRLS DORMITORIES, Hermione's to be exact...(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_ )_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_  
  
Ginny: [sighs] That Andrew guy is soo.. sexy. Mainly hott.  
  
Hermione: True, but what about his friend Blake?  
  
Ginny: He was cute too, but I prefer Andrew.  
  
-----Hermione's thoughts::: I know it's wrong that I like Remus, but I can't help it. I like him, I really do, but he's not even from this time... I shouldn't like him. But I do. What am I supposed to do?  
  
X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM~x~ X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~  
  
Draco: Who does 'Jesse' think he is? The NERVE of him, disrespecting me... OF ALL PEOPLE!  
  
Jesse enters the common room.  
  
Jesse: What was that Malfoy? Did you say something? Don't forget, I own your grade in potions!  
  
Draco: How dare-  
  
Jesse: Just remember who the boss is around here...  
  
A/N: Uhmm.. I hope you like my chapter. It took me a whole 50MINUTES, lol! Please continue to review, and I hope you liked it. And atleast look forward to chapter six. **Michelle shows up behind Andrea**  
  
Andrea: Uh.. AND chapter5.. heh heh..  
  
Michelle: That's what I thought!  
  
Andrea: **rolls eyes**  
  
Michelle: **sticks out tongue**  
  
Andrea **makes funny-face**  
  
Michelle: ya know... this war could go on forever right?  
  
Andrea: Yeah, yeah I know... let's just get to the review replies..  
  
Michelle: Allrighty!  
  
Ami-gryffindor89: Glad you liked!  
  
Lily and James Potter: **hands huge bowl of cookie dough ice cream** Thank you!! SOO happy you like it!! And neither of us were sure what year it was... because they use quills and parchment, but there are cars... so we weren't sure... sorry!!  
  
padfoot4eva123: we're going to put the real names at the beginning of each chapter from now on, sorry it so confusing! THANKS FOR REVIEWING, and we'll read your stories, WE PROMISE!!  
  
volleypickle16: YAY! TALENTED! WOO HOO thanks!! Yes, we WILL be continuing! Yaaay!!!!!  
  
Aria-wolfstar: Glad you thought it was funny! We're trying to make it humorous... and putting some clichés in it, Andrea says there are clichés but I don't know what a cliché is...  
  
girlknight: we're going to try to update every day or every other day, depending on how my computer feels, it keeps not letting me go on internet explorer.. STUPID COMPUTER! **slaps computer** **smiles sweetly**  
  
brittany-granger: joyful you liked it! And sooo.... Happy you keep reviewing! Can't wait for more comments!  
  
kole17: sorry, this won't be a hg/dm... but glad you read it! THANKS!  
  
Tielle: we're happy you love it, and we're glad you want us to continue, WE WILL!!  
  
Shania maxwell: We will! (  
  
I lov redheads w/ fangs: woohoo!!!  
  
Loonylover: we're going to ask everyone to take a poll, to see how we should have it... majority wins! Poll will be next chappie!  
  
Padfootlet: sorry they're OOC, we'll do better, I PROMISE!!  
  
nr1bookworm: we try to have original ideas, lol! We liked the pj's too!  
  
melwasul: we try to have fun during the chapters, we'll do our best!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: You've seen Hermione to go the past, now you'll see the Marauders plus one go to the present. As past and present collide, see what trouble lies ahead.  
  
A/N: IT'S MICHELLE!! (I know what you're thinking, 'oh great' right?) well THINK AGAIN, this is going to be a funny chapter!!! Have fun reading, and please take the time to review! Review replies at the end of the chapter!  
  
Peter Pettigrew—Harley Scrabble  
  
Sirius Black—Christopher White  
  
James Potter—Andrew Sullivan  
  
Remus Lupin—Blake Williams  
  
Severus Snape—Jesse Thompson  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny: C'MON HERMIONE!!!  
  
Ginny was awake, fully clothed, and ready to eat breakfast. She had gotten up extra early just so she had enough time to get ready. She had been waiting for Hermione for what felt like forever.  
  
Hermione: I'm coming, I'm coming!!  
  
Ginny: Merlin! You take forever!  
  
Hermione: well SOMEbody's a little exited, and maybe just a TAD impatient **sarcasm intended** geez calm down!!! Okay, I'm ready, let's go!  
  
Hermione grabs her bag full of books and heads toward the common room, Ginny at her heels. They stop after going down ¼ of the steps.  
  
Ron: Bloody hell! You girls take forever!!  
  
Hermione: Oh shut it, RONALD! Or we'll never come down! **smirk**  
  
Andrew: Wanna bet?!  
  
Ginny: uh-oh!  
  
Chris steps up on the bottom step to the girl's dormitories. The stairs turned into a slide and the girls slid down. Ginny landed on top of andrew, and hermione landed on blake. When the four landed on the floor the girls bumped their heads. (I don't know what they hurt it on, think of something.... Anything...) they blacked out for a few seconds. When they opened their eyes their faces were half a centimeter away from the boy's faces. They slowly started to close the gap between their faces, when suddenly---  
  
Harry: Hey! Stoppit!!  
  
Harry pull Ginny off of Andrew and Ron pulls Hermione off Blake.  
  
Ron: (to Andrew and Blake) What were you thinking?! Those are our girls!  
  
Ron! I am NOT your girlfriend!  
  
Ginny: yeah, we don't belong to you! I'm not going out with Harry! Ron, Hermione isn't your girlfriend! We can LAND on whoever we want!  
  
Ron: well you should WANT to land on US!  
  
Hermione: well maybe we DON'T want to land on you!  
  
The marauders stood frozen; not believing the trouble they've caused. Just then, Hermione and Ginny exit the common room, enraged.  
  
Ron: Look! Look at what you've done!  
  
Chris: it's not OUR fault! Why are you blaming us?!  
  
Ron had such a bad temper, he was always getting in fights, even with friends. Harry stood in one spot, shocked. Two out of four of The Marauders walked out of the portrait hole to chase their crushes.  
  
Chris: Awww.....  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Chris: Remus—oops I mean Blake likes a girl!  
  
Ron: So?  
  
Chris: Blake doesn't get too attached to girls... well... usually.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE GREAT HALL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was sitting with Ginny when Blake and Andrew walked into the Great Hall. The girls saw them and quickly looked away. The boys started to walk towards them. Blake sat down next to Hermione, and Andrew sat next to Ginny.  
  
Blake: I'm really sorry...  
  
Hermioine: (snappy) for WHAT?  
  
Blake: uhh...  
  
Andrew: for them... we're both really sorry.  
  
Ginny: my brother is so overprotective! I hate him!  
  
Blake: you don't hate him, you just hate the fact that he's overprotective.  
  
Ginny: UGH!  
  
Hermione: I'm so mad at them, I'm not even hungry!  
  
Blake: you should eat something or you'll feel sick later on...  
  
Blake holds a blueberry muffin out to Hermione, she takes it but doesn't eat it.  
  
Andrew: I'm starving!  
  
Ginny: (laughs and pushes a plate full of pancakes smothered in warm maple syrup towards Andrew) I'm only a LITTLE hungry...  
  
Loud steps were heard, they were running and ron, harry, harley and chris stopped suddenly at the entrance to the gret hall. Hermione and ginny rolled their eyes while andrew and blake watched them sit down. Ron and harry sat across from blake and andrew, while chris and harley sat across from ginny and hermione.  
  
Ron: I'm STARVING!  
  
Hermione: (under her breath, with sarcasm) what else is new?  
  
Blake: what was that Mya?  
  
Harry andr on's heads bolted up at the name blake had called hermione.  
  
Hermione: never mind... c'mon we have double potions with slytherins first and if we don't get there soon he'll yell at us even more than he USUALLY does.  
  
Hermione stood up, the marauders and ron and harry following their suit.  
  
Hermione: bye gin, see you at lunch!  
  
Ginny: bye guys! (stood up and kissed andrew on the cheek)  
  
Andrew: bye babe  
  
Ginny turned and started walking towards the charms corridor.  
  
**********************************IN THE POTIONS CLASSROOM*************************************************  
  
hermione sat doewn at the secondn table. Ron sits next to her, then she gets up and moves a table back, next to blake. She smiles sweetly at blake and pulls out her work. Harry sits next to a gloom ron. Andrew sat by chris, and harley sat by Neville. On the other side of the dungeon were jesse and draco at one table, and crabbe and goyle at another.  
  
P. Snape: today we will be learning about---  
  
Everyone tuned him out after that, except hermione of course. About forty minutes into class the Marauders started passing a note.  
  
(B=Blake C=Chris A=Andrew H=Harley)  
  
*~*  
  
A: When are we going to do it?  
  
C: RIGHT NOW!!  
  
B: NO! it has to be perfect timing.  
  
H: I'm hungry!  
  
B: we'll do it when he's preparing an example potion.  
  
H: I'm hungry!!!!  
  
C: Okay, NOW!  
  
H: IS ANYBODY READING ME? I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A: Shut up Harley!! Not yet, Chris!  
  
B: When I cough, we'll do it...  
  
C: Okay  
  
A: Yeah  
  
H: Well alright, but after this we're going to the kitchens for a snack, I'M STARVING!  
  
*~*  
  
Blake coughed, and the Marauders all stood up quickly.  
  
The Marauders: (singing) RUBBER DUCKIE, YOU'RE THE ONE !  
  
Class: (minus Jesse) QUACK QUACK!  
  
The Marauders: (still singing) YOU MAKE BATHTIME SO MUCH FUN!  
  
Class: (still minus Jesse) QUACK QUACK!  
  
Everyone burst into laughter, except Jesse and Professor Snape.  
  
P. Snape: 25 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS! KEEP IT UP AND SO WILL I!!  
  
The Marauders: PINK AND FLUFFY, MAKE IT A HABBIT, BECAUSE YOU'LL BE AN OVERGROWN RABBIT!  
  
All of a sudden Professor Snape's robes turned into a pink bunny suit.  
  
P. Snape: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?!!?  
  
The Marauders: (between fits of laughter) silly rabbit, TRICKS(x) ARE FOR KIDS!  
  
Class: (stiiiill minus Jesse) **laugh histerically**  
  
P. Snape: 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, DETENTION FOR A MONTH, AND CHANGE ME BACK!!!!  
  
Blake changed P. Snape back and the bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHOA! I had an AWESOME time writing this chapter. Sorry it took so long! I've been MEGA BUSY! And my stupid computer is stupid! We'll update like... everyday for a while just to make up for the long wait! REVIEW! THANKS!  
  
~review replies~  
  
Lily and James Potter: lol, yes A LOT picky! But we glad you enjoy our story, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Jennifer: sorry it took so long, but my computer has been fuc- I mean uhh... messing up... yeah that's it... **smiles innocently** hope you come back and read this chapter too!  
  
Aria-wolfstar: HERE'S MORE MORE MORE! And please don't clear your throat like that... it reminds me of umbridge... **shutters at the thought of umbridge** hope you like this chapter!  
  
Rocaweargurl1216: YAAAAAAYY!!!!!! WE'RE SOOO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT!! Aren't we Andrea? **looks at andrea with a stern look**  
  
Vollypickle16: YOU GOT IT RIGHT! PRANKS! YAAAYYY!! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY PRANKS! Lol! Hope this meets your expectations!  
  
Peeves Gurl: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I- I mean... WE see you're a new reviewer, AND WE'RE SO HAPPY! GLAD YOU LIKED THE OTHER CHAPTERS AND HOPE YOU LIKE THIS TOO!  
  
NOW TAKE A POLL!!!!!!!!!  
  
If you'd like the chapters to be standard form... like "What was that noise?" Stephanie asked. Or something like that.. say in your review STANDARD FORM  
but if you like it how it is, put in your review CONVERSATION FORM  
and another thanks to our readers and reviewers! WE LOVE YOU!! 


	6. TEMP6

WOW sorry it took SO LONG to update but now that school is over it's harder too do that round robin thingy because michelle and I dont live next to each other and STUPID michelle ::slaps Michelle over the her head:: lost our notebook that had MY CHAPTER in it I have to write it over again so it might not be as good as my first chapter ::SLAPS Michelle somemore::::Michelle pushes Andrea out of her chair and Andrea being her clumsy self hits her head on the floor and is knocked out:: Michelle here and I would like to say it is not all my fault the reason we havent updated after the notebook went missing NOT lost I say is because even though I have been nagging Andrea to write the chapter again she "is" having a brain fart which is why the chapter hasnt been posted ::andrea moves:: anyway before andrea wakes up I just wanted to say im sorry for Andrea not writing and my stupidity ::andrea wakes up and slams michelles head into the desk knocking her out:: that bi.. sorry where was i anyway i just wanted to say im sorry and we will update ASAP dont you just hate those people who come up with stupid exuse's like im having a brain fart what is that poop anyway its just a stupid exuse to say im busy or im out having fun during my summer not wasting away in front of my computer LOL I hate those people anywayz im just saying im sorry and that its not all my fault ::cough cough Michelle cough cough::::michelle wakes you an hit andrea over the head with a pipe andrea swings at michelle with one of michelles "BOB'S" they both knock each other out:: if your wondering who wrote this im Ebony just an inocent bystander ::wink wink:: 


End file.
